1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a capacitance type touch panel changes an electric potential of a detection electrode pattern, which is arranged on an input plane, using an alternating detection signal having a fixed frequency, and causes a common-mode signal to be generated in an input operating object having a fixed electric potential relative to the detection electrode pattern.
The common mode signal of the fixed frequency f is detected from a part of the detection electrode pattern, whose floating capacitance between the input operating object increases, and the input position with the input operating object is detected from the part on the detection electrode pattern, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-215675.